Stuck With You
by SereneCalamity
Summary: Jackson and Melissa get stuck in the rain and hide in a cave together. JacksonMelissa. OneShot.


_Disclaimer: I do not own the characters or the movies mentioned, only the plot line._

The grass was long and unruly and Cody Jackson had to beat at it to get past. Melissa Wu trailed behind him, walking a bit easier through the path which he made for her. They were going out looking fire wood, and they were heading for higher ground. The dampness from the ground had wet most of the easy to get wood, and so Jackson had suggested that he and Melissa go higher up to find dry wood. Melissa didn't know why Jackson had specifically asked for her to go up with him, since they were acting as 'just friends', agreeing to wait until they got home. It had been going fine as well; Jackson had never been giving at signals, even if he was a bit more friendly with her than with the others. Melissa had just stayed friendly and not said much more about him in her video diary either.

As they pushed past a huge bush and ducked underneath some long hanging vines, a clap of thunder echoed around them. Melissa stopped short and looked around, Jackson standing still as well and looking up at the quickly darkening sky.

"We should probably get somewhere to shelter," Jackson said. Melissa nodded her agreement and Jackson stood on a fallen tree trunk and looked around. "I think…I think if we climb up further, we should be able to get into the cave…over there…" Jackson pointed to a small opening a few meters up the hill. Melissa nodded and trailed after him. Another thunder clap rang around them and this time a flash of lightening also added to the soon becoming stormy atmosphere.

"Move, Jackson!" Melissa said, shoving Jackson in the back as he slowed down at the foot of the hill. Jackson picked up the pace as rain started, first coming slowly, but then heavily falling in thick sheets. Jackson reached the cave and ducked under the low-hanging entrance, and then pulled Melissa in after him. They both crawled to the back of the small cave and sat there, staring out the opening at the heavy rain fall. "I don't think we're gonna find any dry wood now," Melissa murmured. Jackson laughed slightly.

"Nah, I agree with you on that," he told her and looked around the cave. The roof was quite low, only high enough for them to sit upright, yet not stand. The ground was sand and bits of grass and the walls were rock, covered slightly with sand. "Get comfortably," Jackson said to Melissa. "We might be here a while." Melissa nodded and then looked down at her damp clothing. "Yeah, uh…"

They both knew what they had to do, but given the fact they liked each other and since they were in such a small cave with little space between them, neither really wanted to bring up the subject. They glanced at each other, and then blushed.

"Could you turn around?" Melissa asked Jackson. "Or close your eyes?" Jackson closed his eyes and turned the other direction as best as he could. Melissa quickly pulled off her hoodie, and then her tee-shirt, and then pulled her hoodie back on. She laid her tee-shirt out on the sand in front of them, hoping it would dry before they would have to get back to camp. She wasn't a big fan of just walking around with her bra and a hoodie on.

"You done?" Jackson asked her.

"Yep," Melissa said. She repeated what he had done, closing her eyes and looking away. But she turned around before she should've, and caught a glimpse of his toned torso and abs before he pulled his sweat-shirt on properly. She blushed and looked at the rain again. Jackson didn't seem to have noticed and laid his own tee-shirt next to hers, pulling his knees close to his chest and tucked his chin into his knees. Melissa glanced at him once more before folding her arms and legs and staring out at the rain.

"Tell me something about you," Jackson said after a few moments. Melissa frowned slightly. "I don't mean something personal or anything, just….something." Melissa shrugged and thought for a moment.

"My best-friend is Nathan," she said plainly. Jackson snorted slightly.

"Well, I think that's common knowledge," Jackson told her. Melissa shrugged and ducked her head, her long hair falling around her face. "So…why are you friends with him? I mean, he's a jock and really popular, and you're…you're smart and nice and, well…."

"Not as popular as him?" Melissa asked. Jackson nodded. "Well…he once had a little sister, right? Her sister and my sister were best-friends, they always hung out. Sometimes Nathan would come over to pick up his sister, or I would go around to pick up my sister. And then…" Melissa cast her eyes downward. "His sister got really, really sick with Meningitis. And…she died," Melissa muttered. "I went around to his house a lot and sometimes he came over to our house and stayed the night, just to get away from his home for a bit. He didn't go to school for ages and I was the only one from school who visited him, not even his mates went. When he came back to school, we kinda, I dunno, stuck together," she shrugged and smiled. "So tell me something about you."

"Um…there's not much to tell," Jackson shrugged. Melissa gave him a Look and replied,

"Well, you're an amazing singer, we never knew anything about that, or about how you played guitar really well." Jackson shrugged and blushed slightly. "Come on Jackson, hardly anyone knows anything about you at school…tell me something."

"Okay," Jackson flicked his hair away from his face and said, "I've watched _Finding Nemo _so many times I've memorized most of the words." Melissa stared at him for a long time and then burst out laughing. "Oh, you don't believe me?" He asked. "I can do the turtle, Crush '_Saw the whole thing, dude. First you were all like 'whoa', and we were like 'whoa', and you were like 'whoa...'" _Jackson stopped as Melissa started laughing all over again, holding her sides helplessly. "Okay, so…another thing about you."

"I'm obsessed with the TV series _Everwood,_" she replied.

"I love the show _Top Gear_." Melissa raised an eyebrow. "What? The guys are a crack up."

"Okay…I hid behind Nathan the first I saw _The Matrix._"

"I get freaked out when watching _House Of Wax_."

"I watch re-runs of _Friends_."

"I don't," Jackson finished and they both laughed. Melissa smiled at him and then looked back outside where the rain was still steadily falling. "It doesn't look as though it's going to let up anytime soon." Melissa nodded her agreement.

"Hopefully it'll stop by night," she murmured. Jackson glanced at her, but didn't say anything. "Okay, so…what other things do you like?"

"Poker," he replied. Melissa raised an eyebrow and tilted her head to one side. "When I used to play with these other guys, we used to gamble all this different sorta stuff, it's was really fun." Melissa shrugged and replied,

"I never started anything like that, coz my mum divorced my dad coz of his gambling addiction. He used to gamble everything, he even gambled my little sisters first bike when she was six," Melissa shook her head and slitted her eyes. "We've been better off without him." Jackson licked his lips nervously, not sure of what to say. There was a tense and uncomfortably silence for a bit before Melissa said, "What's your favorite movie?"

"_Hills Have Eyes_," Jackson answered straight away. Melissa visibly shuddered. "What? It's awesome!"

"It totally gives me the creeps," Melissa replied.

"So what's yours?" Jackson asked.

"Step Up," Melissa answered. Jackson laughed shortly and shook his head. "Don't you even think about dissing that movie. It's amazing…and Channing Tatum is sooo hot." Jackson snorted and rolled his eyes, digging his fingers into the sand. "What? You jealous?" Melissa said teasingly. She didn't expect an answer, but Jackson mumbled,

"And if I am?"

"Then I'd say you weren't so bad yourself," Melissa replied with a smile as she hugged her legs closer to her chest and examined the sandy floor. Jackson watched her carefully as her fingers trailed through the sand. Her eyes were trained on the ground, and she wasn't aware of him watching her. Suddenly, he reached over and gently entwined his fingers with hers. Melissa froze and then looked up at him. "What are you doing?"

"I think you're hot too," Jackson replied. Melissa blushed bright red and looked away, not able to meet his eyes. Jackson tugged her closer to him and Melissa looked at him in confusion. "I shouldn't have said to wait…" he murmured as his lips came down on hers. Melissa let out a surprised squeak, but then melted into his kiss. His hand left hers and went around her waist. One of her hands tangled itself in his blonde hair, and the other went around his waist, settling near the bottom of his back. As they pulled apart, Melissa raised an eyebrow.

"Does this mean…we're together?" She asked nervously.

"Totally," Jackson replied with a grin as he moved in to kiss her again. Melissa smiled against his mouth as he pushed her up against the wall. She felt shivers shoot through her body as his hand came into contact with her skin. Melissa suddenly pulled back and Jackson gave her a puzzled look.

"It's stopped raining," Melissa pointed out.

"So?" Jackson asked, raising an eyebrow at her. Melissa smiled back as he pressed his lips back to hers.

_Hope everyone liked it._

_Please review!_


End file.
